Halo: The Fate of the Unknown Spartan
by Psycho Spark
Summary: It was said by many and rumored around that the prophesies of a human being was being spoken of, and everyone seems too wonder curiously too find this spartan and follow her on her dangerous journey, but with the help of two betrays and one bystander, she was able too move on and find her purpose for being chosen, an enemy stands before her, a powerful enemy. Will she live or die?
1. Prologue

Feral's Prophecy: Prologue

It was the break of dawn, the grass and the leaves shimmered with frosty dew as the sun rose slowly into the sky, but then there were footsteps, heavy ones, which alarmed a mysterious, pink and white Spartan, the footsteps began to grow louder. _*THUMP... THUMP... THUMP...*_

The sound of an energy sword unleashing from it's normal state sounded, the female grew scared, but got out her combat knife, ready too fight what's spying on her, there was heavy breathing now, some rasp's too. The Spartan's heart began to pound with much fear. "Show yourself!" she yelled at whatever was stalking. But then something breaks out of Active Camo, soon attacking her with a vicious attempt too stab her, but she dodged too quickly and fought back with her own close combat stab too the things face, then another came out of nowhere and attempted too fight as well, but with shooting weapons, a plasma shot hit her and she groaned with pain, but then she leaps towards what attacked her and stabs it with her combat knife to the chest. It screamed it's dying breath then soon died off. The Spartan then looked at another, the other fled before she could attack, but within a minute, she was attacked with a painful stab too the back. Within a minute, the choking noise that came from the Spartan had stopped, and she fell to the ground, the hole in her stomach holes steamed from the plasma that was left inside that quickly disappeared. The creature raised it's sword in the air and roared. Another one of those creatures stood, pure anger and sadness in it's eyes as it's red and orange alien armor shone in the silver light of the moon, it leaps with a sword in it's hand, ready to stab, and did so, with a single slash of the blue light that flashed across the creatures waist, it fell on it's back, dead.


	2. Chapter 1: The beginning

Chapter 1: The Beginning

A female human just woke up from her sleep, she quickly looked around, but then suddenly, a noise had rumbled the floor violently, she was curious, but decided to go along with her day, thinking it was just something else like a ship testing a weapon, but it wasn't, the floor shook again, she looked around, and thought an earthquake was trying to break through, she rushed from her house to check, but saw something within the sky. "Oh lord, this is not a good day isn't it!?" she thought to herself, then saw the sight of something that's never been seen to her before… She backed away slowly, more unsure and most likely to run, but something told her to fight, an instinct, she narrowed her eyes desperately, then she wandered back into her house hold, only to go to the basement and find her supplies of for when there was an apocalypse, which felt like it was just about to happen, she grabbed a knife that she had made a long time ago, in which she called a combat knife, like how the Spartans did, she looked and said "Alright, lets do this.." she smirked, she rushed upstairs and dashed outside, aliens flooded the area as Covenant ships were engulfed by clouds in the sky, a odd-looking creature ran over to her, awkwardly skidding and in it's attempt to bite her neck, but instead she stabbed it, and let it fall to the ground, she spat "stupid Jackal!" she muttered a few more words and got out the combat knife, she slowly looked towards a much bigger, much muscular, and scarier alien, not the most feared or as strong, but with the most honor and courage, it was un red and orange armor, the armor of an Ultra. 

"There will be no escape-"

"Oh yes I can escape without you setting me free." Objected the civilian, her combat knife ready, she chuckled softly, the creature growled and leaped at her, attempting to viciously stab her, Feral dodged and she spun and kicked him to the ground, the thing roared with pain, jumped up, then fled away from her, "Too easy! Can hardly fight…." she snickered and turned, only to get knocked out by the same thing and she fell to the ground, her combat knife was knocked away as well, "Now who is laughing, human." He chuckled as then he picked her up and hauled her over his shoulder, he began to walk away and he walked up onto a vehicle that was already ready for him, he entered it and it flew up into the sky, and fled away into the ship. Now gone, but remained only the screams of many who are being ambushed and left behind.


	3. Chapter 2: Turning the tide

There was much silence, like no sound but only the odd sounds of the shield that kept the human inside an empty room, she awoke from her unconsciousness "W-wha- where am I?" spoke the woman as she attempted to get up to her feet, she looked around as if she were unsure, then an elite approaches, the same elite who knocked her out and brought her into the cell. She flinched back in fear "S-stay away from me you vile beast-" the sangheili interrupted her with a low growl "shut up!" He opened the cell door and walked in, taking her by the arm and dragging her to a place, there was obviously something going on that made her suspicious of what was seeming to happening but obviously it isn't something she wasn't going to like, the sangheilie brought her to an elite, who was actually not one of those normal ones, but something more than just a normal ole' covenant, "So, you've found her."

"Found me!?"

"Quiet!" the alien forced her, then looked back at the one in the chair "yes," he lets go of her and backs away as if he were letting her go, she attempted to run off, but another elite caught her and forced her back "Hey!" she yowled as she landed on her backside, and grunted, she shook her head and looked at the three elites towering over her, then she looked back at the elite in the chair "that's enough!" he spoke again with a low growl of a voice, then relaxed again with a sigh "Now, tell me, what is it that you are brought here for, can you guess?" he eyed her with meek hostility that it was almost unnoticeable, and it scared her "I-I don't know!" she faltered with terror as she backed away a little "You are a prophecy, one who was said to-" he was interrupted by a small creature rushing in and with a horrified, cute voice, it spoke "The ship is being attacked! We're doomed!" it yowled, ends up she was adored by the creature, but didn't dare to show it, she oddly looked at the elite who sat on his weird throne, and he narrowed his eyes "Send reinforcements, you, human.." he looked towards the woman in a suspicious behavior, "you will fight along side us, if you will.. I will be honored by your skills if any to win this battle." He gave her an energy sword, his energy sword. "Use it, and be careful if you do.. Bring it back once you are done." His golden, hostile gaze turned to hope as he expected something from her. As the woman stood and turned towards the door way, she looked back, he motioned her too the battlefield, then she took off, unsheathing the sword as if she already knew how to use it and fighting with a loud cry of a caterwaul, she slashed at another creature, something she didn't know, it looked almost like an ape, but it was time that she had to be in a real harsh battle, stronger forces of the things poured in, killing one by one as the high ranked bashed their hammers to the ground and others shoot, and the female gets to the situation that she had to face the strongest of them all.

"It's time that you will die in this fight, Feral."

She was surprised that he knew her name, and shivered with fear, then, with a slash, she cut it's side, but was hit on her arm and let out a howl of pain, she stabbed the odd blade into it's throat, instantly killing it with just that blow, and retrieving the sword after it's fall, she looked as it's kind and the rebelled ones retreated quickly off to another ship, the sangheili, who walked over was astonished by such skill and strength she possessed, that he was about to say something else, but ended up with "I am amazed by what you have done." He gently took the sword back, and sheathed it back to it's original state "I, I mean, we, are happy to have you hear, you are welcome to stay." Feral nodded an okay, then turned to face him with a curious question, "what prophecy were you talking about by the way?" his eyes showed amusement

"that is for you to find out for yourself."


End file.
